


Listen I Am SOMFT For Brothers OKAY

by emo_space_gay



Series: "I Can't Breathe" [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dramatic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Gen, play death, remus says like two nasty things, yes i am so glad thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_space_gay/pseuds/emo_space_gay
Summary: Just some short soft creativitwins fluff
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: "I Can't Breathe" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210916
Kudos: 10





	Listen I Am SOMFT For Brothers OKAY

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is "Ooooooooooooh "I can't breathe" with creativitwins??" from my friend meri (@acanvasofabillionsuns on tumblr)  
> Second fill of a set of three (unconnected)

Roman dramatically fell to the floor after Remus swung his morningstar a little too close to his head. “I’m dead, you’ve defeated me oh great and powerful Duke.” Roman sighed, flinging a hand up over his eyes. Remus’s eyes however took on a mischievous glint as Roman continued to sigh about how  _ dead _ he was. He flopped right on top of his twin, knocking the breath out of him. “If you’re so dead, why are you monologuing Ro-bro?” Remus asked, propping his elbows on Roman’s chest. While Roman blinked, trying to come up with an answer, Remus flipped around so his back was on Roman’s torso instead of his stomach.    


They just laid there a while, Remus slowly becoming heavier just because he was curious as to when Roman would have to tap out and ruin his comfort sack. The answer came ten minutes later, when Roman wheezed out an “Remus, I can’t breathe.” Remus of course quickly rolled off and helped his brother up, hugging, before dropping something nasty down the back of his shirt and running away before he could process it and give chase.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to fluff this prompt up lol


End file.
